


Give me a taste of what you get.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Benny gets pegged basically, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Sex Toys, Submissive Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Benny’s curious about this whole ‘getting fucked’ business. Dean’s more than happy to give him a helping hand.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326077
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Give me a taste of what you get.

“You sure about this, darlin’?” Benny asked anxiously. He had just felt a drop of cold lube against his left buttock, and he was beginning to have reservations about the whole thing.

“You’ll be fine,” Dean soothed him. Benny couldn’t see what he was doing but he could hear slick, wet noises that promised of imminent action. “Just think about how many times I take it up to ass, and I always enjoy it, don’t I?”

Benny huffed into the pillow next to his head. “Well I sure hope so. But don’t you think it’s a little different?” Benny was all for omega-liberation (he’d waved a fair few placards in his time), but the fact of biology remained. Dean’s body was suited to... penetration. Benny’s was arguably, not.

“Quit stalling,” Benny could almost hear Dean’s eyeroll. “I’m ready. We doing this, or not?”

Benny braced himself against the mattress. He had asked for this, after all. He wanted to see what Dean made all the fuss about. “We’re doing this.” He answered firmly. No sense in quitting while he was ahead.

Dean’s warm palm cupped his ass tenderly, separating his cheeks enough for him to feel the cold air. Benny felt all his muscles tighten at once, and they hadn’t even got started yet.  
“Relax,” Dean grumbled. “Or I’ll never get a damn thing inside you.”

The first intrusion was surprisingly soothing. Dean’s pointer finger was absolutely soaked with lube and the slide felt easy. Benny even managed to do as he was told and relax, and Dean rewarded him with a kiss against his spine. It felt good: comfortable, sexy, intimate. Benny could see why Dean enjoyed it so much.

And then he started on the second finger and things started to spiral. Dean’s middle finger felt thick and heavy beside its companion. Benny was quite sure that he was being split apart. His muscles tensed again and he felt absolutely everything. Apparently, however, it wasn’t enough. A third finger joined the party, and Benny began to see stars. More lube was involved but Benny wished wholeheartedly he could produce his own. Surely it made things easier? Dean never seemed to feel like this? Or did he?

Benny knew he had a prostate. He was comfortable within his own anatomy. What he didn’t know, was how a prostate felt when suddenly assaulted by three calloused fingers. To say that he screamed would be an understatement. He could feel Dean’s smirk against his back.

“Worth it huh? You like having your alpha hole fucked, don’t you?” Dean crooned. Benny tried to find the words to tell him to shut up because he was right on the edge of popping a knot, but he could only grunt. Dean seemed to be having a grand old time playing on his prostate like a fiddle.

“You want the dildo now baby? Wanna know how it feels when you fuck me on your big thick knot? Cause it feels so fucking good, I swear to you. There’s nothing like it. I could cum just thinking about it.” Benny felt the mattress shift as Dean spoke. His brain helpfully supplied to image of Dean grinding his pussy down in search of relief, and it was a miracle he didn’t spill over right there and then.

He felt the absence of Dean’s fingers keenly once they withdrew. His hole twitched hungrily, making Dean chuckle. “Such a whore already. Just a few fingers and you’re gagging for it. Such a good alpha, taking this so nice and pretty. Wait til you cum with this toy up your ass baby. You’re gonna go straight to heaven.”

Benny wasn’t entirely sure if he believed Dean’s words as the dildo started to nudge inside. It was expensive, made to replicate the feel of a real knot, but there was something a little cold and plasticy about it. Still, Benny focused on the stretch and the gradual fullness. The further the toy went, the better it felt.

“There we go baby, you’re doing so good,” Dean murmured. “Don’t worry about finishing quick. Just do what feels good.”

Before he had time to be mildly insulted by the reference to his potential lack of stamina, Benny’s brain went offline. Dean had begun to move the dildo: hard, fast and twisting just a little each time. Benny forgot his own name, could barely breathe. Ten, maybe twenty thrusts of the toy - and he was gone. Cum splattered the mattress and his knot swelled into action. His limbs, however, decided to take a vacation. He collapsed into the bed and his own mess.

When he remembered how to breathe and see like a normal person, he managed to roll over. Dean grinned at him lazily. His own thighs were sticky with cum - clearly it had been a good ride for them both.

“Not bad, huh?” Dean drawled, flopping gracelessly against Benny’s chest. “Told ya there’s nothing like it.”

Benny hummed in agreement. “We’re definitely doing that again,” He mumbled. He felt sticky and sleepy and very well fucked. “But only after I’ve knotted your bossy ass good and hard.”

Dean snuggled close, almost vibrating with contentment. “That’s what I like to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment!


End file.
